


Realist

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Ninja, Ninja Politics, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One moment I was dead, the next, I'm in a room full of some really...awful people. I can't speak. I can't understand a word they say. I wish....I was still dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very edited version of a story I have on FF.net. The Ninja language is in Pig Latin, translate it if you want, but it really helps with the feeling of the story, not being able to understand what they're saying, it'll help you empathize with the character more.

Alright, I'll skip the long boring details of my slow and awful death. There was no heroism; I went out with a whimper. When I died, I was 13, and somehow I made it to a brand new world.

When I awoke again, I was still in pain, but this time I wasn't in the hospital bed that had imprisoned me for nine years. Yes I was in a bed, well more like an army cot, and the white walls and flooring had been replaced with the depressing grey of concrete. I could move my hands, my arms, and my legs. But everything felt like it was burning, I could feel something running through my veins. I groaned as I sat up against the wall, letting out pathetic whimpers as I did so.

My head slowly moved as foot steps moved closer to my cell. The door slowly creaked open, and the shadows hid them before they slowly walked into the room. They were, frankly the most terrifying people I had ever seen in my life. Well, one of them was anyways, the other two were just a little intimidating compared to this scared, tall, monster looking man. He was in a trench coat that almost brushed the floor, his head covered in a bandana with a metal plate that looked like it had a snail pushed over on its back, his eyes were cold, but alight with a cruel excitement.

The one on his left was no where near as tall as him, but he still managed to surpass me by at least a head. I could see he had darker hair hidden under his own bandana snail thing. He was sporting a boring grey button up shirt, grey pants, and weird sandal like things. His glasses flashed as he pushed them up the bridge of his nose.

The last one looked like a kind of mummy thing, half of his face bandaged, but I could tell that he was unhealthily pale. He was the shortest of the bunch, seeming to only be the same height as me. He to, was in the boring grey uniform.

The tall bear like man grinned viciously at me. "Oodgay eveningway, ittlelay oybay." He spit on the ground, and then turned to the one on his left side. "Aketay imhay otay oomray oneway." The man was apparently fallowing some kind of order about me, because he rushed and grabbed me by the arm, pulling me up to my feet despite my pained protests. He half dragged, half led me to a room maybe ten doors down. He opened the door and pushed me inside then slammed the door closed, once again leaving me alone.

This room was a little less depressing with all the grey, but I could have done without the blood stains all over the walls and floor. I shuffled over to one of the metal seats and sat, trying my best to ignore the morbid sights. 'Okay Jason, sort out your thoughts, this has got to be some kind of hallucination, something after death.' I was chewing on my thumb nail, ripping of bits of skin and spitting them onto the floor. 'That's it right? You died, you aren't living anymore…this is just, God's judgment?' But what did I have to be judged for? I was the victim in all this, so then why was I here in this place?

I was sitting there for maybe an hour contemplating my 'punishment' when the three men finally came back. The tall bear man sat across from me, trying for a mocking kind smile. He placed an empty manila folder in front of him, taking out a pen he wrote a few things down on a blank piece of paper. "Atwhay'say ouryay amenay?!" He suddenly barked at me. I jumped at his loud booming voice, but untimely I was extremely confused. "Um, I don't understand a word you just said." I tried to slide down into my chair, but it was too small to allow that. The three men looked at one another, but they didn't seem to understand what I was saying either. "Yo hablo espanol?" Maybe those two years of Spanish class would finally come in handy. They apparently didn't know Spanish because bear man just gave me a dirty look. I ducked my head, if he was trying to intimidate me, it was working. He asked the same question again, this time a little slower, a little more dangerously. I looked down at the ground and tried to answer without choking on my own air. "I…don't speak your language."

It was rather sudden; I was already on the ground before I knew that I was in pain. Then it felt a bit like this monster of a man had broken my jaw. I grabbed my face and curled up on the ground. There was blood coming out of my nose and mouth. I let out a few pained moans as I tried to move my mouth. I couldn't help that I was crying, but these people didn't seem to take much pity on me.

The one with glasses grabbed me by my hair and forced me to sit back in the chair. I felt like I was going to drown in my own blood. I wheezed and could hardly hold my head up, the giant man grinned at me cruelly. He sat down and was writing something else down on the paper. He looked at the bandaged man. "Owhay onglay untilway Inoichi omescay ackbay omfray atthay issionmay?"

I was starting to freak out a little; they could have been plotting my death right here. I had come to the conclusion that they had kidnapped me from the hospital for some kind of nefarious reason and were waiting for ransom from my absentee father who was actually well off.

"Onay oonersay enthay eightway eeksway, irsay." The bandaged man answered him almost emotionlessly. He leaned against the door frame and I ducked my head, because it looked like he was looking right at me. I could hear him laugh a little. "Otway onthsmay? Ellway enthay ourway objay isway oinggay otay ebay ortshay. Iway avehay etterbay ingsthay otay oday enthay essmay ithway isthay ittlelay oybay. Ingbray imhay ackbay otay ishay ellcay andway eginbay operationway 'Ansitiontray.' Elltay Shimon-san ehay'say allowedway otay oday anythingway itway akestay." The two nodded, and once again I was being dragged off to a room, this time back to the depressing grey room. But they didn't leave; they stayed there and sneered at me. I hadn't ever been in a situation like this before, but I was terrified.

I gasped when bandaged man proceeded to kick me in the stomach. Then screamed when Glasses actually falcon punched me in the back. They kept punching and kicking me for a good ten minuets before someone else joined the party. He was taller then glasses, shoulder length brown hair and two long parted bangs his snail head thing was blocking his eyes from my viewing. His own, slightly darker grey boring uniform almost blended with the walls.

He shooed the other two away then when they were gone he started walking towards me. I backed up against the wall, ignoring the pain in my limbs. He crouched down in front of me and grabbed my face. "Ellway, ou'reyay away utecay oneway." I could feel his fingers leaving bruises on my already messed up face. "At'swhay ouryay amenay?" It was the same question again, and I still had no idea what he meant.

He must have seen my confusion, but didn't seem to care all that much. He asked again, when I didn't answer he backhanded me. I cried out and my head hit against the wall. He was making annoying 'tisking' sounds and shook a finger at me. He grabbed me by my neck and lifted me off the ground. I panicked and kicked my feet, desperate for air.

He threw me down on the floor and I felt something in my leg region snap. I wasn't able to tell if it was my ankle or my femur, I just knew that I was in pain. He leaned over me, and smiled. I could see his eyes now, they were green. "Ibiki-senpai aidsay otay akebray ouyay." He ran a finger up the side of my cheek. "It'sway eenbay awhileway incesay I'veway adhay unfay, eamscray orfay emay ittlelay oneway." At that moment it wouldn't have been an exaggeration to say that I had never been so afraid of one person, if all of my life.

$%$%$%$%$%$

I almost screamed in relief when that awful man left me alone. I was unable to move very much, my entire being just felt destroyed. My shredded clothes were just out of reach, but it's not like it mattered. The only thing that would be of any use to me would be my shirt. I couldn't stretch my arm out enough to grab it, and I couldn't stand to walk to it. So I just stayed like that, curled up on my side without clothes on, hungry, tired, thirsty, and afraid. I slept on the concrete floor, with no idea how I managed to calm down enough to do that.

After a week of this I had lost the ability to talk, or maybe I just didn't want to, I wasn't sure. He was the only person I ever saw. He brought me food and water, then would ask me the same question "At'swhay ouryay amenay?" When I had no answer he beat me, used me, then left.

When two weeks managed to pass by, what I thought was two weeks anyways, I had lost the willpower to keep going. I had thought how wonderful it would be to just die, but the opportunity never presented itself. There was one other person who came to see me, his hand would glow green and the broken bones would heal. He wasn't all that bad, he never asked me any questions, and didn't mind when I lashed out at him.

Three weeks rolled around and my tormenter didn't feed me anymore. He stopped coming all together actually. It was a blessing for the first day, until I got thirsty, then I was licking up the water that dripped from the ceiling.

The fourth week arrived and I was terrified and ecstatic to see him with a tray of food and water. But he didn't give me the food, only the water. He asked again "At'swhay ouryay amenay?" I, as always, didn't understand, and didn't answer. He didn't do anything to me, and it set me on edge. He didn't do anything until I tried to fall asleep. He kicked me in the face when my eyes drooped. He never let me sleep a wink for seven whole days.

As the fifth week came I was confused, he was being nice to me. He brought me some new clothes, nothing fancy. White shirt, grey shorts. I took them hesitantly; these things came at a price after all. He also gave me real food, fish with rice, and broccoli. He fed it to me with thin wooden sticks. He licked the grains of white rice off the corner of my mouth when I was finished. "Utecay ittlelay idkay." He said, he left, and didn't touch me any more then that for the whole week.

Week six was also confusing, he seemed angry at me. I was very worried because he was actually very nice when he was in a good mood. I cried in my effort to get him to stop glaring at me. By the end of the week, I had a few new bruises and broken bones, but the glow hand guy didn't come to fix it. It must've been my fault, I provoked him into hurting me, and so I deserved it.

Week seven, I'm happy to say, was better because he wasn't angry anymore. He fed me again, and allowed green hands to fix my injuries. He let me take a bath too, it was nice, and I could see the pale skin I used to have, was now a sickly almost yellowish color, and my blond hair was turning white. The only bad thing that happened that week was when he slapped me, I don't know why, but I must have done something.

Four days into week eight a blond man was brought to my cell, along with glow hands, scar face, the one who had been looking after me (who I nick named green eyes), and a man in a cat mask. The blond man punched green eyes in the face when he saw me. "Ouyay ouldshay ebay utpay inway ailjay!" He hissed at him. 

Then Blondie walked over to me and put his hand on my head, and everything was black, but I wasn't asleep because it was like I was looking at my memories from before I was here. Then I opened my eyes again and the blond man was looking at me with pity and turned around to talk to everyone else in the room.

The green hands man nodded and slowly approached me. I wasn't sure what I felt about him lifting me up and walking me out the door. He hadn't ever hurt me so I had no reason to be afraid of him, but I wasn't okay with being man handled, especially not now a days. He carried me down a hallway, then up a flight of stairs. He opened a door and I covered my eyes as I was assaulted with light. I hid my face in his chest as we walked for what seemed like hours.

Then suddenly he set me down gently on a bed. Not like the cot in my cell, a real bed, with blankets and real live fluffy pillows. The first thing he did was heal anything that was broken, and then he wrapped me up in bandages. Half my face, both my arms and legs, my torso, everything with skin, really.

He helped me stand and walked me over to what looked like a scale. He had the same manila folder that scar face had. He frowned as he wrote down whatever it was I weighed. He then checked my heart beat, my ears, my eyes, and my reflexes. At last he got to check my stomach with his hands blue this time. He smiled just a little bit this time and wrote what he found out down enthusiastically.

He made me lay down on the bed, under the covers. I felt myself drifting off into oblivion. Green hands smiled softly and closed the blinds so I could sleep better. He brushed my almost white hair out of my eyes. "Eepslay ittlelay oneway, ou'reyay afesay ownay. Iway on'tway etlay anyoneway urthay ouyay, usttray emay." Somehow I understood what he meant. 'Don't be afraid.' I closed my eyes and for the first time in two months I had a nice long rest.

$%$%$%$

Riku compiled all his notes taken on the boy since the moment that he met him. He stood in front of the third Hokage. He was disgusted to see Shimon there with Ibiki. He glared at the despicable man and then bowed to his leader. "Ah, Riku-san it's nice to see you. I'm hopeful that we can put an end to these mysteries today. Ibiki-san why don't you begin?"

The frightening man nodded and stepped forward. "We found him four miles outside of the borders, half dead, and almost without chakra. He was brought to the Konohagakure Torture and Interrogation division and given first aid by one Shin, Riku. He woke three days latter. I spoke to him for five minuets, and he didn't seem to be cooperating, so I handed him over to Shimon to brake down his resistance, using one of our harshest forms of mental torment allowed on anyone under Jonin status. We call it Operation Transition."

Riku couldn't help but notice how not even Ibiki wanted to have anything to do with what happened during those eight weeks. The Hokage turned to Shimon, expecting an answer. "Operation Transition is a two month process where one person slowly destroys the mind of their victim through physical, mental, emotional, and...." He took a pause and smirked at Riku "sexual abuse. Then slowly you show small acts of kindness and eventually the victim will view food, water, not being punished for small transgressions, and even living as benevolence from their tormentor. For this to work the victim and interrogator have to be in almost constant contact, and the interrogator must at some point show them a bit of human decency." The hokage nodded and then wrote it all down. "What was the point using such harsh treatment?" He asked, disapprovingly. 

"To weaken his mind so Inoichi would have no issues when entering his mind."

The Hokage turned back to Ibiki. "What have you learned from this then?" Ibiki handed the Hokage the boy's file. "His name is Smith, Jason. He doesn't understand our tongue and we don't understand his. He was very sick from age four to age thirteen, the same age he is now. We don't know how or why but he isn't even from our world, and his world has no connection to ours. He doesn't know of, or about shinobi like us, but a country in his world used to have them but no longer do."

The old man turned to the medic next. "What is his mental state?" He didn't seem angry at his interrogators, but he seemed to feel bad for the boy. 

"As all abuse cases like this he has developed PTSD and several anxiety issues. He has developed a phobia of the phrase: "What is your name?" Seeing as whenever he hears it he assumes that when he can't answer he will be punished. He doesn't seem fond of being touched when he can't see the person's hands or eyes. I have deemed him to have possibly developed bipolar disorder, and for now, mentally unstable. I recommend putting in a C rank mission for a team of well-mannered, calm, and quiet shinobi to look after him.

Also his physical health is frightening. He only weighs about eighty pounds, I can see his ribs, his heart has an irregular beat to it, and his skin is turning yellow while his hair looked like it was starting to turn white. However the good news is that his chakra levels, which had once only been about the size of a new born have multiplied and I believe that if he gains fifty pounds he will make a full recovery." The village leader nodded and then dismissed them after informing them that he had a team in mind to guard him, but for now and AMBU would keep a very close watch on him to make sure he wasn't just some amazingly skilled actor.

Riku returned to the hospital and saw that the boy, and the Neko AMBU were having some kind of staring contest. The boy was half hidden behind one of the pillows, not to sure of his visitor. "Ambu-san, please be considerate in the fact that he can't deal with stress. Sit down in a corner and read a book or something, you're even freaking me out!" Neko mechanically sat in the chair next the boy's bed and pulled out a book about shinobi law. The poor kid backed up against the wall and hid everything but his eyes from the AMBU member. "Oh, another thing, if he hits you if you get close, please don't take offense to it." The man 'looked' at the medics smiling face, but nodded all the same.

Riku smiled softly at the hiding boy, he reached for the pillow, but the kid wouldn't budge. He figured it was best not to fight it. "If he shows the slightest signs of being a danger to our village, I've been ordered to kill him."

Riku frowned but nodded, but he doubted it would have to come to that.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up next, for the first time in months, I was completely refreshed and a bit at ease. I wasn't actually worried about anything other then the fact that sunlight was getting through the window, and shinning onto my feet. I looked over to my right and saw myself in the mirror.

It seemed green hands had truly covered almost every part of me that wasn't skin, even my fingers. I looked a little silly.

I laid back down on the bed again, just basking in the warm glow of morning light. My window was open so there was a soft breeze blowing through, onto my legs. I felt like I was in heaven then, and just allowed myself to be. Nothing could have bothered me, until someone randomly jumped into my room through the window. I sat up right as fast as I could with a cry of surprise.

He walked over to me and crouched down so he was below my eye level and looking up at me. "Opstay eamingscray, it'sway isturbingday ethay otherway atientspay" He turned over my hand and dropped something in it, then just as fast, withdrew to standing in front of the door. I looked at it, and then looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "It'sway otnay oisonedpay."

It was colorfully wrapped; it was a piece of hard candy or something. I didn't know what to make of this man, so I grabbed one of the large feather pillows and hid behind it. I took off the blue paper and placed it on the bedside table, then put the white piece of candy in my mouth. It was amazing to say the least; it was peppermint, one of my favorite flavors. I didn't trust the cat mask man, but for now the judgment process would remain open.

The two of us stayed like that for what must have been twenty minuets, just looking at each other. He hardly moved, but sometimes his fingers would flex, or his shoulders rolled. I moved a little more, blinking every few minuets, rubbing my eyes, and the like. I was appreciative that he kept his distance, and that he also didn't talk to me other then when we first met.

At some point, green hands returned, and looked a little surprised to see cat mask there. "Ambu-san, easeplay ebay onsideratecay inway ethay actfay atthay ehay ancay'tay ealday ithway essstray. Itsay ownday inway away ornercay andway eadray away ookbay orway omethingsay, ouyay'eray evenway eakingfray emay outway!"

Cat mask inched closer to me then sat in the chair by my bed, pulling a book out and reading. I sat further back against the wall, pulling the pillow higher to cover my face. It was a little uncomfortable for him to be so close to me, but he didn't act as if he was actively trying to hurt me.

"Ohway, anotherway ingthay, ifway ehay itshay ouyay ifway ouyay etgay oseclay, easeplay onday'tay aketay offenseway otay itway." I assumed that he was talking to cat mask, because he cocked his head to the side to look at him, and then nodded. I wondered briefly if he had gotten whiplash.

He suddenly became tense when he spoke to the glow worm. "Ifway ehay owsshay ethay ightestslay ignssay ofway eingbay away angerday otay ourway illagevay, Iway'evay eenbay orderedway otay illkay imhay." Green hands nodded, seeming to already know.

Then the attention was back on me, green hands seemed to be scolding the two of us for something. He wagged a finger at cat mask, or did he say his name was Ambu-san, what a weird name.

I flinched a little when he turned his disappointed face to me. I couldn't help it, honestly, I felt silly but I thought me was going to back hand me. His frown deepened, and the Cat mask pinched his arm. Green hands leaned down so I could look at his kind eyes. He smiled and poked my nose with his pointer finger. Cat mask reached into the pocket of his grey vest and pulled out another brightly wrapped candy. He dropped it into my pillow fortress.

Green hands pointed to himself and grinned widely, so I could see all his teeth. "Ymay amenay isway Riku." He pointed to Cat mask who 'looked' at him, who then pointed to himself. "Ymay amenay orfay ownay isway Sho." It took me a few minuets, but I finally got it, they were trying to tell me their names. I pointed to myself as well, but when I tried to speak, no sound came out.

I looked down at my hands, when I remembered that I couldn't talk anymore. Green hands, or Riku apparently, looked at me sadly. He put his hand gently on my head. "It'sway alrightway, eakspay enwhay ou'reyay eadyray." I was starting to get sick of these, looks of pity. 'Oh, what a poor boy, couldn't defend himself against his kidnapers. Now he's too weak and frightened to speak.' Yeah, thanks guys, I get it.

Sho seemed to sense my self hate because he threw a piece of candy at my face, apparently to this person every problem can be solved by peppermint candy. He put his chin on one of his hands and tilted his head. "Et'slay allcay imhay Daiki." He said to Riku. The two looked at each other for a few seconds before Riku snapped his head to look at me. I jumped because of how fast he was. He pointed at me, with an intensity I hadn't ever seen before, from him. "Daiki!" His eyes were practically glowing. Sho pointed to me too. "Daiki." I pointed to myself and mouthed 'Daiki' back to them. Sho handed me a candy and Riku clapped.

So the three of us just kinda hung out in the hospital room, Riku ran out every three hours or so to do whatever, and sometimes he'd bring back food. Sho didn't seem interested to start a conversation with me, and that was fine. I occupied myself by looking out the window, turning back to look at the others in the room, to make sure they didn't sneak up on me. I was amazed by how beautiful this place was, with trees blowing in the wind, and clouds passing by. I sat there and watched it, until the sun went down.

Sho stood up and stretched when it got dark he walked to the door and said "Iway illway ebay atchingway imhay ilewhay ehay eepsslay, utbay I'llway aitway untilway e'shay ifteddray offway. Itway isway away ittlelay angestray enwhay omeonesay atchesway ouyay ilewhay ouyay ytray otay eepslay." Riku nodded to him as he left.

Riku changed my bandages, made me eat dinner, and then tucked me into bed. He placed my uneaten candy by the table beside me along with a glass of water. Before he left I grabbed his larger hand so he'd turn around to look at me. I picked up one of the pieces and put it in his hand, the only way I could say 'thank you' to the one who saved me.

$%$%$%$

Riku walked down the halls of the hospital with the boy's file under his arm. He arrived at the staff lounge and placed it back in the filing cabinet. He was still worried about the boy, who they had named Daiki, and how light he was. First thing tomorrow morning he was going to start him on some kind of nutrient. He watched Sho as he went back into the boy's room, so that must have meant he was asleep.

Riku had finally finished his shift and was walking when he bumped into someone, a person he would have rather died then even have seen again. "Ah, good evening Sensei." Riku glared at the taller man. "Shimon, why are you here?" 

Said ninja held up a wrapped up wrist. "Work related accident." Shimon shuffled his feet and looked at the wall. "I don't like the way people look at me now." He flipped his bangs out of his eyes. 

"Well after what you did to that boy, you deserve a lot worse then just a few glares." Riku attempted to side step the Chunin, but he wouldn't allow it. 

"So, everyone's mad at me because in the torture and interrogation department I actually tortured someone." He gave Riku a dirty look.

Riku was filled with self righteous anger. Shimon rolled his eyes at the look on his face. "I was ordered to; it was to protect our village, to protect a thousand stupid teenage boys I had to torture one. To help my comrades I beat him down and broke his mind. I went too far, and I knew it from the beginning what I was doing to him was wrong and disgusting and that I should be filled with remorse. But see that's the thing, I don't regret what I did; I regret who I did it to. Stop looking at us ninja like you know us, because you don't know a thing. You patch us up, but you don't see that the world you're living in isn't black and white; it's all kinds of grey. To make sure that you can stay all happy go lucky I tortured a thirteen year old boy, because that's my job. You aren't a ninja who is bound by duty, you can't ever understand. So go screw yourself!" He shoved the medic against the wall and stormed away, several other patients had come to see what all the commotion was about. 

"Go back to bed; this is none of your bee's wax!" He walked in the opposite direction, because even he had to admit, maybe just a little that Shimon had been right. But that didn't change the fact that he hated the man, for what he did to Daiki.

He sighed as he walked home, now he felt like the worlds biggest asshole. He didn't even know why he felt so bad, well he did, but he didn't want to admit to it. He didn't manage to sleep for more then two hours, maybe less, the entire night.

$%$%%$%$%$

Sho was watching the boy sleep, from the chair by his bed. This kid kinda freaked him out, with those creepy glossy blue eyes, waxy yellow skin, gaunt cheeks, and almost white hair.

He wasn't sure how to deal with children, especially not mentally unsound children. So he grabbed one of those self help books, the ones in the library. It said that children of all ages could be won over with sweets. He was surprised when the boy took them, and so he figured that it could be his peace offerings.

The boy didn't look like he trusted Sho, but was, however tolerating him, so long as he offered sweets. He decided that any physical contact with the boy would be frowned upon by everyone, soft words were also recommended.

Sho wondered if he was having nightmares, it would be normal after all, but the boy seemed rather at ease. He thought that this must have been because of the comfort he received from the medical specialist; he also seemed fascinated at the life outside. He studied his mission intensely. He went over the goals of this mission in his mind a few times:

Determine if the subject is a shinobi in disguise. Determine if subject is a danger to the village. If subject is neither a shinobi nor hostile protect him with everything you've got.

He didn't see what he would need protecting from, but whatever; it wasn't his place to question it. He opened his book again as Daiki rolled over in his sleep. The name was fitting to him, he was very short, maybe only five feet tall at the most, but he was thin and lanky like a tree.

He was thinking about the best ways to help heal the boy, maybe first start teaching him the language. He couldn't believe that no one had thought of this yet, so he put it down on his mental check list. He reached into his pocket again and placed a small blue wrapped candy beside the others. He sat with one leg crossed over the other until the sun had risen, then he disappeared so Daiki would believe he had been alone.

$%$%$%$

I was beginning to feel like morning was my favorite time of day, every time I woke up in this hospital I felt amazing. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at the white roof. I pulled one of the pillows close to my chest and slowly rolled over onto my stomach. I didn't want to wake up, but I had too, staying in bed would just make me more tired. I flipped back over and sat up like a zombie. I blinked a few times, and then stretched as I yawned.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood on the cool, tiled floor. I hobbled my way over to the window and opened the blinds so I could sit on the ledge, with my feet hanging off., out the window. I watched the birds flying around the tree tops, and watched the magical freaks hop around from building to building. I kicked my legs back and forth and hummed 'row, row your boat' while I watched this peaceful place.

I looked behind me when the door slid open and Riku walked in. He blinked a few times when he saw me and tried for a small smile. He looked awful, I couldn't miss the bags under his eyes. "Daiki-kun, oodgay orningmay." He said, I assumed it was a greeting of some kind, because he waved hello to me. I waved back, and watched him as he opened up the folder and recorded something.

He filled up a cup with water and grabbed some pills from the cupboard and handed them to me. I wasn't an experienced pill swallow-er, so it took me a few try's to get them down. He led me over to the scale and smiled a little." Ouyay ainedgay away oundpay, otnay uchmay utbay it'sway ogresspray." He rubbed his eyes with his palm as he wrote my weight down.

He took off the white wrapping around my face showed me to the bathroom. He turned on the water and then made gestures to show that he wanted me to take a shower. He walked out to give me some privacy when I gave him a thumbs up.

The water was nice and warm, but not hot. It felt amazing to just stand there and allow the water to hit me. The first thing I washed was my hair, and then I slowly worked my way down until my body was squeaky clean. It took me a few minuets to figure out how to turn the shower off. I toweled myself off and shook my head around like a dog. I grinned at the mirror and did one of those 60's 'Ehh' finger point posses.

I decided that I needed to speak again, at some point I'd regain my voice. I massaged my throat and glared determinedly at myself. 'Alright, Jason! You're going to do this, even if it kills you!' I thought, slapping my palms against my cheek. I could make sounds, but for some reason I was unable to form words, so I'd just start small, relearn to say A through Z, and then begin with words. I wasn't a doctor, but it might work, and it may have been my only hope.

I mouthed 'A' over and over again


End file.
